


A Place

by ChrisBranNorling



Series: Guild Wars 2 Stories [6]
Category: Guild Wars 2 (Video Game)
Genre: Cisgender Character, Gen, Nonbinary Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2017-05-10
Packaged: 2018-10-30 09:22:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10873851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChrisBranNorling/pseuds/ChrisBranNorling
Summary: A short look at Rancalagen and Drephan during their time together.1322 AE





	A Place

“Where do you like most?”

Rancalagen looks up from the rifle in his lap at Drephan, who sits wrapped in both their blankets. He replies with a simple “Not here” because it’s too damn cold, and he can’t be bothered to take his blanket back from the sylvari.

They chuckle and give a shaky nod. “The Priory is fair enough that I never had to get used to the temperature here, not that I ever will, even given this chance.” Drephan lifts a slim finger to scratch their cheek, small flakes flutter off into the wind as the finger digs into one of the grooves.

Pale brown eyes narrow at the action, having seen it in passing before. When it continues, Rancalagen gets up, his entire body being just as high as half of Drephan’s, and grabs the sylvari’s hand, pulling it away while his other jerks their head to the side.

“Wh-?”

There are small patches of faded green set deep within the cracks of the dark bark, but no blood. It doesn’t seem to be like some people’s obsessive scratching, so Rancalagen lets go and moves to sit back down.

“It’s moss!” Drephan tugs their arm back before Rancalagen lets it go, jerking the asura back towards them, who blinks slowly while trying to find his balance. “Lichen, actually. It grows naturally on me, but doesn’t react well to the cold and makes things itch.”

“Not bleedin’.” Rancalagen mutters, not anticipating the sudden explanation.

The both of them stall for a moment before Rancalagen sees fit to let go of Drephan’s hand.


End file.
